Destroying Angel
by ChaoticArisu13
Summary: IM THE NEW AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was one of my favorite FMA fanfics with envyxed decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the story...Im going to be starting the 12th chapter but im putting up the first 11 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO  
EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was  
one of my favorite FMA fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked  
on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the  
story. So I PM'd and asked  
if they would mind me continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters...**

**chapter 1 **

"I fucking hate you! I'll get you all for this!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs, struggling against the men that restrained him. He couldn't believe it. Someone had fucking told some head of the military what had happened to him, what he had become...and NOW they're taking him to a lab!

"Hmpf! Scream and struggle all you want, chimera! We are the power and we are responsible for the safety of the country!" an officer who Ed didn't recognize snapped at him. Ed growled and hissed at him, his furry golden ears pinned flat against his head. His tail swished back and forth. In other words he was pissed, no more then pissed, he was furious. "Chances are that you won't see the sunlight ever again" the officer then added smirking evilly. At that Ed lunged at him, with the ones still restraining him. He didn't get very far as he was hit in the head by a gun. Ed collapsed in pain and glared at the soldier that had hit him. Then he turned his glare towards the officer.

"I swear, I'll get out alive! Then I'll fucking kill all of you fuckers! I won't rest until you lay 6 feet under!" Ed cursed before he was knocked unconscious and taken away. What they were unaware of was that someone had watched everything with mild interest...

Ed was tested upon and tortured for weeks, months, it was so frequent that the pain never left him. He was always drugged and therefore he couldn't move a muscle, but the pain didn't help him to move either. He was slowly going insane and no one was there for him. His brother didn't know or didn't care about him...he wasn't even sure if he had bothered to look for him. The bastard Colonel was with the military and probably knew that he was there, but as mentioned he was a dog of the military and only really cared for his career (A/N I know it's not all true but work with me here). He was alone, he was no one. He was dead, but that he could thank the bastards that experimented upon him for. He only had one goal that made him feel somewhat alive: revenge.

As he lay there unable to move, in his own little world, the door opened. A man came inside closing the cell after him. He stood there smirking down at Ed. Ed turned his eyes towards him, they had become clouded and lost their pupils and light; in other words they were dead.

"I haven't seen you for some time now, O'chibi-san. How have you been?" the voice was one that Ed recognized, but he didn't care. A soft light illuminated the small cell, and beside his bed was now Envy in his normal form. Ed continued to gaze at him, like a interested kitten...without much excitement, but still just as curious. Envy noticed this and smiled slightly, surprising the smaller blond chimera. " Have the stupid humans been mean to you?" Envy asked as he sat down beside Ed. Ed shivered and moved closer to the wall. Envy noticed, and his face softened much to Ed's surprise. "What have they done to you, O'chibi-san? You're not yourself and where is your brother?" Ed's eyes darkened and narrowed in anger, hurt and hate... Envy noticed red markings covering the blond chimera's body, it's very close to a transmutation circle. On his left shoulder there was a space, of normal skin, formed as a circle.

"Stupid... bad..." Ed said weakly. Envy's eye brows were raised at that. Ed looked up at him, then hesitantly moving back, uncertain of Envy's reaction and intentions. He had longed for someone to care and for physical contact. "chimera...homunculi... hurts..." Envy nodded, finally catching on.

"Want to get out? Go with me?" Envy asked softly. Ed's eyes stared into his, still clouded, but Envy could see happiness now there as well.

"y...es..." Ed nodded slowly. Envy nodded and slowly picked the small chimera up bridal style, but not before draping a blanket around the boy's as good as exposed body. Ed snuggled closer to the sin and sighed in content. Envy opened the door and looked if was okay to go. He made his way through the building and towards the exit when suddenly people came running towards them. Envy started to run, as the bullets were fired at them. Ed suddenly screamed in agony and warm liquid ran down Envy's arm and waist. Envy growled and ran as fast as he could outside and as far away from the place as possible. There he stopped to check upon the blond chimera boy. Ed was gasping hard for air, his breathing was irregular and he was bleeding from bullet wounds in his chest and stomach. Envy decided to run to the only one that could help him in the area...


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO  
EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was  
one of my favorite FMA fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked  
on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the  
story. So I PM'd and asked  
if they would mind me continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters...**

Chapter 2

One year later... 

Central

Mustang wasn't a very happy man at the moment. Not only had Fullmetal been missing for almost an year and a half; now there was another serial killer on the loose, targeting the military members. They knew for a fact that it wasn't Scar, since the victims' cause of death had been decapitation or blood loss. There were also signs of torture on the bodies, caused before their death. The first victim had appeared a month ago, a scientist working with alchemists. After that there had been 9 other murders.

Witnesses had seen the victims' together with a dark haired young woman; with dark eyes and revealing black clothes. That was the only other link between the victims' except their job in the military and cause of death. The strange thing was that they couldn't find the woman.

Mustang sighed. There was very little he could do about it at the moment with nothing to go on. Just as he was about to take a break, a knock interrupted him, forcing him to sit down behind his desk again, just in case it was Hawkeye.

"Yes?" he said in a superior kinda way. The door handle went down and the door was pushed open to reveal 1st lieutenant Hawkeye and a young dirty blond teenage boy. "Alphonse, I see that you're back from your assignment" Al nodded, handing him a report.

"Yes sir, everything went well at the Youswell coal mines. They were having it much better then last time I and brother were there" he said smiling sadly. Mustang noticed the hurt look in the boy's eyes. The younger Elric had taken Edward's disappearance hard, he had been at the Rockbells' the first two months after Ed's disappearance. After that he had went back to Central and taken the State Alchemist exam, and passed.

"I see, well that's good. At least they're not against us anymore. Was there something else?" he asked. This time Hawkeye stepped forth.

"Sir, 2nd lieutenant Havoc called and reported that he had seen a female matching the description of our suspect walk away with one of the officers. He said that he was going to follow them and report back as soon as possible" She stated. Mustangs' face turned somewhat happier at the news, but that suddenly changed as the phone rang, alerting all of them. Hawkeye went over to the phone and answered it.

"Colonel Mustang's office" she greeted. She listened to the person on the other side of the line and nodded. "I see, we'll come as soon as we can" she said before hanging up. Then she turned to Mustang and Alphonse. "That was Havoc, sir. He wants us to come and meet him 5 blocks to the west"

"Oh great... Just what we needed, let's go" Mustang said, somewhat happily somewhat sarcastic. It took them 15 minutes with car to the place they were meeting Havoc at. They had made sure to bring Breda, Walman, Fuery, Armstrong and a handful of soldiers. Havoc stood there in his disguise, smoking on a cigarette as usual.

"Hey, about time you showed up" he greeted. Mustang gave him a frown, signaling that he didn't approve of his disrespect.

"Well, we came here as fast as we could, 2nd lieutenant" Mustang said, playing with his gloves. Havoc smiled nervously. "What's the status?"

"Well, they went inside that alley for a couple of minutes ago, and haven't come out since then. There's no other way out, so they have to still be in there" Havoc stated. "I don't want to know what the-" a scream silenced them. Everyones' heads were turned towards the alley and Mustang was the first one to react to it. He ran toward and inside the alley, with the others in tow. He slid into a halt in front of a bloody mass. He put a hand over his mouth in disgust.

"First lieutenant, keep Alphonse away from here. I don't want him to see this" Mustang ordered. Hawkeye nodded and blocked Al's view of the corpse. Mustang looked around trying to find out where the murderer could've gone, finding no way out or hiding place. "Where the hell could he be! HE CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR!" he exclaimed frustrated.

"Sir, please calm down. Surely there have to-" a small insane laughter interrupted them. Everyone looked up to find a dark figure at the top of the building. It was a fairly small, lithe person. A pair of hazy golden eyes stared down at them.

"Seems like the dogs have gone into the cat's trap" a very familiar voice said. Everyones' eyes widened and a few jaws dropped.

"B-brother!" Al exclaimed a mix of shock, happiness and relief. The person stopped laughing and stared at him, while growling. "Brother?" the person started laughing again, before calming himself down. Then he stood up and jumped down from the building, scaring the sht out of them, only to land gracefully on the ground. He stood up, hidden in the shadows.

"Brother? I am no brother of some military scum!" he growled, eyes cold and glaring. Al jolted in shock, Hawkeye noticed and turned her gaze back to Edward.

"Edward, don't talk to your brother like that!" she said sternly.

"Where the fuck have you been, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked coldly. Edward snorted and began to chuckle.

"Please. Don't pretend that you didn't know, you bastard dog!" Ed snapped furiously. "Do you fucking know what you all did to me during half an year? Actually I don't care if you did or not. By the way Edward Elric is no more, I got a new name a year ago. Given to me by my lover" he said maliciously, shocking everyone with the last statement and the tone of his voice. He stepped into the light so they could see him. He was a lot more paler, a ghostly white; his hair was loose and some locks hung over his shoulders; his eyes were hazy and dead, but still golden; red markings covered his body. But what shocked them more was the clothes he wore, they were the same as Envy's except that he had one fingerless glove wrapping thing that went up to his upper arm, and one only covering the under arm. He had a very familiar tattoo on his left shoulder in the center of some markings; the Ouroboros. On top of his head were a pair of fluffy, golden cat ears, with a matching tail. In Ed's hand there was a scythe, covered in blood.

"Brother?" Al said confused, and scared. Ed smirked and gave a insane grin at them.

"What did I say before? I am no brother of a scum of the military. I'm Pride now, a chimera and a homunculus, thanks to all of you fucking scums" he replied the dirty haired blond. "Oh that reminds me..." he said, hitting his fist in his hand. Then in a swift movement, he moved faster then they could see, and a second after blood sprayed over the alley. Pride was covered in blood and smiled wickedly, as one of the soldier's head rolled onto the ground. Pride laughed a little, standing tall

(A/N... not literally Ed: who are you calling so short that not even an ant could see him!)

"Edward!" "Fullmetal!" "Young Edward!" Hawkeye, Mustang and Armstrong exclaimed horrified a the same time. Pride glared at them again.

"Edward, what's wrong with you? It's almost as if you're-" Hawkeye started.

"Insane?" he finished smirking. "Well, that would be the most proper explanation, eh?" he paused to lick away some blood from around his mouth. "But to be honest... Yes, I'm 'insane', thanks yet again to you military"

"Ochibi-chan!" a voice interrupted them. Mustang and his subordinates froze. They knew that voice all to well. Pride on the other hand smiled genuinely and his face softened. "You've played enough for tonight, c'mon" Pride pouted and glared playfully at the green haired sin that had rescued him from that horrible place a year ago.

"But, Envy, I had so much fun" he whined. The older sin smirked and whistled impressed by Pride's killings and show for the military dogs. He signed Pride to get over to him and in a matter of seconds he were by his side. Envy wrapped his arms around the smaller chimera/sins waist and smirked again.

"I know, Pride, but you have to save some. Besides you did want them to suffer like you did, then let them live a little longer" both of them gave the military group sinister smirks.

"Fullmetal, come back to your senses! You're talking with the enemy, you're being manipul-" Mustang yelled.

"Enemy! Manipulated! The enemy of mine are the military! I will kill every last one of you! The only person that cared, and actually wanted to help me was Envy! So don't you dare to say anything about him...Besides it wasn't he who did this to me" Pride snapped. Before anyone could react he leapt at them again, and grabbed a soldier by the neck with one hand. Envy sighed in defeat; his chibi could be so predictable sometimes.

"Young Edward, release that man at once" Armstrong demanded as he went to get Pride away from his prisoner. Just as he was about to grab a hold of Pride, the chimera homunculus jumped away with the soldier. He landed onto the roof where he first had appeared; right beside Envy, who had moved there when Pride had leapt away from his side and towards the soldier seconds earlier. Pride stuck his tongue out in a childish manner before smiling innocently. His eyes sparkled slightly as he looked at his captive, then his gaze turned to Envy in a pleading manner.

"Do as you wish, Pride" Envy replied at the unspoken question. Pride beamed happily at the older sin, then he turned back to the soldier with a sinister smirk.

"Too bad for you, ne? It's a shame that I don't know where Lust and Gluttony are right now, otherwise I'd have given you to Gluttony as a treat. I guess I'll just have to kill you right here in front of your friends, but first..." he said sweetly. The markings on his skin lit up in a blackish red light. Mustang, Al and the others watched in horror as the man began to scream and trash in torment. Two minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity, it was then Pride ended it, by cutting open the man's veins and throat. Al screamed in horror and his legs gave away; his beloved brother, the one who had taken care of him, given him back his body. The one he looked up to, had just killed not only one, but several people. By the look on the others faces they were as shocked as he was...

Pride let go of the man's body, letting it drop to the ground with a sickening 'thud'. When the shock ebbed away, it was replaced by anger and fury on both his face and inside of Mustang. He snapped his fingers setting both Pride and Envy on fire. But as everyone know, that didn't help much. As the fire died away, both of them regenerated.

"Haven't you learned yet?" Envy asked sneering down at them. Pride leaned onto Envy's chest, with a small smile.

"I guess what they say about dogs are true; You can't teach an old dog new tricks. That and they obey their masters with a wag on their tail" Pride stated sweetly, then he looked up at Envy, his tail caressing the older sin's bare abdomen, his face holding an expectant look. "Ne, Envy...Let's leave these dogs for the time being and have some.. personal fun. After all we're all alone at home tonight" Pride said seductively. Envy's eyes widened ever so slightly. He took up Pride bridal style before they disappeared in thin air. Mustang sighed exhausted both physically and mentally.

"You" he said to one of the remaining soldiers. "Go get Hughes and his team. Now" After that he went over to his team. Havoc having a hopeless look over his whole face; Breda trying to calm down Fuery; Riza who was trying to comfort the broken Al and Armstrong who had a sad solemn look upon his face. No one spoke a word until Hughes got there.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO  
EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was  
one of my favorite FMA fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked  
on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the  
story. So I PM'd and asked  
if they would mind me continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters...**

Chapter 3

"Roy, I was just about to say good night to Elysia" Maes Hughes complained as he entered the alley, then he noticed their faces and blinked confused. "What's happened?" he asked suddenly serious. Mustang sighed yet again and ran a hand through his raven colored hair.

"We've just lost three more of our men; one before we got here and two as we confronted the killer" he replied tiredly, looking at his best friend.

"So you now know who the murderer is? Well, that'll make things easier" Hughes said optimistically.

"Well, we now know what happened to Fullmetal..." Roy stated cryptically. Hughes looked at him confused, yet relieved that the small boy had been 'found'. He had no idea what he'd find out.

"Ed? You mean you've found him?" Hughes asked hopefully, never noticing the others flinch.

"It's rather the opposite. He found us"

"Well then, where is he? I haven't shown him the recent pictures of Elysia, or pictures of her since he disappeared"

"He isn't here anymore, Hughes. He's not himself anymore" Mustang paused, looking at his best friend. "He killed those men, Maes. And he enjoyed it... He's not human anymore"

"Are you sure that it was Ed? I mean this is Ed we're talking about, he'd never hurt anyone" Hughes stated incredulously.

"I'm pretty sure that it was Fullmetal, yet-" this was where Al interrupted Mustang. He abruptly stood up, arms by his sides, fists clenched and tears running down his cheeks.

"That was not my brother! He'd never hurt anyone, let alone kill them! That must've been another homunculus like Envy. I refuse to...I won't accept that that thing is my brother" Al cried out, his whole body shacking with anger. "That and brother would never become a homunculi or chimera on his own free will and he'd NEVER side with Envy"

"Alphonse, we have to be reasonable. Think about it; first of all, he knows everyone and

can remember us. Then he knew exactly of how to get us all here, and would Envy ever call anyone except Fullmetal for ''O'chibi-san''?" Mustang stated tiredly. Armstrong nodded his agreement.

"I have to agree with the Colonel, young Alphonse. It's sad and hurts to admit, but there's no doubt about it. That was young Edward Elric" Armstrong said, voice laced with sadness.

"I wonder what's happened to him? And why his so obsessed with killing members of the military" Hawkeye said, even she was affected by the revelation. Her voice was not as strong and steady as it used to and she held one of her guns in her right hand as the left was on Al's shoulder.

"Yeah.." Mustang said quietly. Hughes sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"So, what did he say? Do you have any ideas how to get him back to normal?" Hughes asked.

"Well, he was kinda foulmouthed as usual, but even more so now. He said that it was our fault that he was like that and he even called himself by a sin" Mustang replied. Hughes jolted a bit at that. Everyone knew how much Ed hated the homunculi, so there was no real reason why he'd take one a name after them.

"Then what-?"

"Pride..." Al said tormented. "He called himself Pride" that's were he broke down. Hughes looked at the younger Elric. He could understand that the young boy was broken, after all they were very close. And after seeing his brother like that, no one could blame him for being sad. Hughes went over and knelt by him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come Al, let's go. You can't stay here" Hughes said gently. Al nodded and followed the man away from the alley. "Roy, I'll take him with me home" he called over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO**

**EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW**  
**AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was**

**one of my favorite FMA**  
**fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked**

**on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the**

**story. So I PM'd and asked**

**if they would mind me**  
**continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th**  
**chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters**

**Chapter 4**

"Ne Envy?" Pride asked sleepily. The green haired sin murmured a sleepy reply. Pride got a sad look upon his face and in his eyes. "Why does it hurt so much?" he whispered. Envy sat up and took the smaller one in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

"I don't know, love. I guess that seeing your old friends and brother were harder for you then we thought it would be. Even if you hate them, you still love them. I know that what I just said is a little confusing, but it is the truth. You're hurt by what they let happen to you and you want them to pay, but on the other side you don't...Don't worry Pride, the pain will go away after some time. Perhaps the next time you see them, it won't be that hard" Envy said as he pulled Pride closer.

"I don't want to love them!" Pride exclaimed angrily, voice shaky. "I don't need them, I have you... Besides you're the only true friend I have. I don't want to have any feelings for them. They should have been gone a long time ago, together with Edward Elric..." Pride whimpered, his golden ears hanging limp to the sides and eyes pressed shut as tears threatened to fall. Envy's eyes softened at the sight of the whimpering blond. He bent down to give him an encouraging kiss. Pride responded to it and wrapped his arms around Envy's neck. Envy pulled away slowly after awhile, savoring Pride's taste all the way, his eyes locked with Prides.

"Love, no matter what we say or do, you're still and always will be Edward Elric. Feelings are natural, even I have them, even if I deny it most of the time. We'll give those bastards what they deserve" Envy whispered into Pride's furry ear. Pride shivered at the hot breath caressing his sensitive ear.

"Okay" Pride managed to squeak out. Envy smirked and gently laid Pride down onto the bed again, then he laid down beside the hybrid. Pride snuggled closer to Envy's body and sighed happily. Envy smiled genuinely and wrapped his arms around Pride's slim form.

Soon the only noises in the mansion were the soft snoring and mewling from the two of them...

Central, Hughes residence 

The following morning Alphonse woke up and went downstairs to find the Hughes family waiting for him so they could eat breakfast. Al sat down beside Maes silently and had his eyes downcast all the time. Gracia had heard everything from Meas last evening and she was worried about the young Elric. She was also troubled about what had happened to Ed, since he too was very dear to her. She knew that Ed never would have done that to himself, but still she couldn't believe it when her husband had told her that Ed had murdered several people.

"Al, honey, you must eat something" she said as the young boy didn't make a move to start eating anything.

"No, thank you... I'm not hungry..." he said, head downcast. Gracia looked over to Maes, meeting his worried gaze.

"Al, you have to eat to keep your strength. Otherwise you can't find out what happened to your brother or help him" Maes stated calmly. Al looked up at this, his eyes wide. "And what would the Rockbells think when they find out?" At that Al shuddered, knowing that Winry was going to hurt him the next time they saw each other. Then another thought crossed his mind, and he paled even more.

"Al, dear , what's wrong?" Gracia asked as she noticed that he looked like he had seen a ghost. Al looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"I-I h-have to... tell T-t-teacher" he stuttered violently. Maes and Gracia looked at each other confused. Why was Al so afraid of telling his teacher? Oh boy, they had no idea... X3

"Very well then, were does your teacher live?" Maes asked.

"In Dublith" Al replied.

In the Homunculi Mansion

"Pride, you wanna go into town today?" Envy asked

"'kay" Pride said smiling brightly. Envy nodded and waited for Pride to finish his breakfast. Once he did he changed into a black hooded pullover without arms, and black pants. He pulled the hood over his head to hide his ears. Then they left the mansion and headed to the town of Dublith


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO**

**EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW**  
**AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was**

**one of my favorite FMA**  
**fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked**

**on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the**

**story. So I PM'd and asked**

**if they would mind me**  
**continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th**  
**chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters**

**Chapter 5 **

"Alphonse, why are you so jumpy?" Hughes asked as he, Mustang and the others watched the young boy nervously move around on his seat. They were heading to Dublith to visit Al's teacher and to protect Al from possible dangers, or homunculi attacks. Now when he wasn't bound to the armor anymore, they couldn't risk him going on the train alone, in case of a hijacking. But they were also going to the south headquarter to investigate a resent death of an alchemist.

"I am? I wasn't aware of that" he replied, even if he lied. He knew very well why he was so jumpy. He feared of his teachers reaction towards what he was about to tell her. He just hoped she wouldn't get one of her attacks, and that she wouldn't kill them all.

"Al, are yous sure you want to do this right now? We could always wait-" Mustang said, but was interrupted as Al shook his head.

"No, I really need to do this. I still need to tell her, and the sooner the better. I still have to tell Winry and aunt Pinako as well, and I think Teacher deserves to know first. Besides she might be able to help us. If not to stop bro-I mean Pride then at least to destroy him" Al explained, his throat tightening as he said the last part.

"I understand" Mustang said, solemnly. Al looked out of the window, a distant look now placed upon his face.

"Envy?" Pride asked in a innocent voice, causing the elder sin to immediately turn his attention towards the younger. They were in the towns market place and were currently by all of the fruits.

"Yeah?" he replied. He wasn't surprised to see Pride glance nervously at the fruits. He had found out that the sin, how strange it even was, was obsessed with fruits and berries, but then again Ed had always been fond of food. Yet, he did find it odd, normally a homunculus only wanted the red stones, and nothing else. He could live with it, since Pride always had a very adorable way to beg for his fruity treats, and when he ate them with cream or ice cream he always ended up with some of it on his chin or around his mouth, only making him look even more like the feline he partly was.

"May I have some more fruit, please?" Pride asked, blinking twice, and tilting his head. Envy gave him a nod, which immediately put a bright smile on Pride's face and the smaller homunculus glomped the green haired taller one. Then he bolted towards their usual fruit place. The owner of the stand smiled and greeted the two of them. Pride told him what he wanted and how much, glancing at Envy if the sin thought it was enough. He never did. Envy didn't care as long as Pride was happy.

"Well, hello there Ren, I haven't seen you in awhile. The last couple of times it's been young mr Will, who've bought your fruits" the man called Dan said as Pride looked at all the fruits. Pride looked up. 'Ren' was his other alias when he was somewhere they couldn't use Pride, as Envy's alias were 'Will'. Envy had been the one to come up with the names.

"Yeah, I've been kinda...busy " Pride replied, smiling slightly. 'With hunted down and killed some of those bastards' he added mentally. When they were finished Envy paid the man and they said good bye, well at least Pride did. They walked down a street to by some cream in a shop, and then they would go another errand. Avoiding the military officers they saw, after all many knew what Ed/Pride looked like, and he was most likely to be wanted by the superiors.

Meanwhile Al and the others exited the train on the train station in Dublith. Al looked around like he was searching for something, but then he looked at the others.

"Is something wrong, Alphonse?" Hawkeye asked, putting her hand onto her gun holster. Al shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It's just that I haven't been here in awhile and this time I'll feel pain when Teacher kick my ass" he replied with a shudder.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" she said softly. "Anyway, which way is it?"

"It's just a few streets down to the right (A/N I have no idea if this is right, but if anyone knows just tell me) It's not that hard to find, they owe a butchery and live right behind it" Al replied as he led the way towards their destination. Mustang walked up beside Al.

"Hey Al...?" he whispered. Al looked towards him, seeing the Colonel glance worriedly at Hawkeye.

"Ehm, yeah?"

"What's you teacher like?" he asked. Al looked at him with a weird look.

"Well, she's very strict, harsh, good fighter and excellent alchemist. She's very kind as well, when she's not mad. She put us on an island for a month with only a knife. We had to survive there for an entire month, without alchemy. She beat us up the last time we visited, but she always cared for us a lot, otherwise she'd never had taken us as students" Al explained. Mustang looked a little spooked away after Al's explanation. Sure he might have met the woman slightly once, but it was a long time ago, and only for a short moment.

"I see" Mustang said, laughing nervously. They finally came to a stop in front if a small shop with a sign that read 'MEAT' on. Al took a deep breath and was just about to open the door, when... it slammed open and a foot collided with Al's chin, sending him into Armstrong's arms. Everyone stood as paralyzed as a dark haired woman came outside with an infuriated look upon her face. She cracked her knuckles and glared at Al.

"Alphonse Elric! What have you stupid apprentices done this time?! And where is your brother?! And how dare you take DOGS with you here?!" she snapped at him, while pointing at Mustang and the others. Al whimpered slightly, but stood onto his own feet again. Izumi glared at him.

"Teacher, I have to tell you something and they're just protecting me..." Al replied. Izumi looked at him in surprise.

"Protect you about what?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest. Al flinched.

"It's about brother..." he replied silently.

"Edward? Wait here a minute." she said, as she put her head into the shop. "Honey, I'll be over at the house" she stated to her husband Sig.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO**

**EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW**  
**AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was**

**one of my favorite FMA**  
**fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked**

**on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the**

**story. So I PM'd and asked**

**if they would mind me**  
**continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th**  
**chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters**

**Chapter 6 **

"So what was it you wanted to tell me about your brother?" Izumi asked as soon as everyone was inside of her and Sig's house. Al fidgeted nervously. "Well?" she asked tapping her foot against the floor. Mustang was for once glad to be close to Hawkeye, and was seated as far away as he could from the dangerous teacher of the Elrics.

"Ehm..." Al's eyes darted to and away from his teacher. Izumi's scowl deepened.

"I'm waiting" she said impatience dripping with every word.

"Brother'snothumannaymore!" Al rambled. Izumi raised an eyebrow. "I mean... Ed's not here anymore, Teacher. He's dead. There is some Homunculus, chimera mix that looks like him but it isn't him! Brother's been gone a long time before that damn creature appeared! He isn't my brother! He's killed people and enjoyed it! AND he's teamed up with the most insane homunculus of them all!" Izumi's eyes widened at this, shock showing ever so slightly. She sat down in a chair placed right beside Hughes. "Teacher are you alright?" Al asked, feeling guilty to put his teacher into a position like this.

"You..." Izumi said, glaring at Mustang. Said man gulped nervously, as the fearsome woman stood up and cracked her knuckles. "You're his superior! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK AFTER HIM BETTER?!" she asked as her eyes became black. Mustang never knew what hit him, the one second he was sitting in the house, and the next he were on the street.

"Colonel!" his subordinates called as they ran out to check if he was okay. Izumi stood in the doorway looking ready to kill everyone.

"I do not care what you did or didn't to, one thing is clear to me. You did NOT keep him safe! If I see you dogs here again, I'll hunt you down with my knife! Now scram!" she roared, before slamming the door shut.

"Oh man... Your teacher has quite a temper" Havoc said lazily while lighting a cigarette. Al nodded while sighing.

"Yeah, she and brother were just the same. She'll calm down soon, so let's just let her be" Al suggested. The others agreed, most of them afraid of the woman, even Armstrong. They started walking down the street, back towards the train station to take a train to the South H.Q. When they were about to turn at the corner of the street, Al bumped into someone. Both he and the other fell onto their buts onto the ground. The strangers bag full of fruits fell to the ground as well, and some of the fruits rolled out.

"Oh my, I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to..." Al suddenly lost his voice as he caught sight of a pair of hazy golden irises stared back at him, from under the hood. Then he caught sight of the markings on the persons arms and the one that was accompanying the stranger. Al jumped to his feet at the sight of Envy. Envy stopped and stared at the military guys, then he raised an delicate eyebrow and caught sight of the one still onto the ground, staring sadly at his fallen fruits. Envy took a step back in reaction. A small sniffle managed to reach everyones ears. Pride snapped his head up from the ground only to slam a hand down into the ground and transmute his scythe from it.

"You meanie! My fruits!" Pride cried as he lunged towards them. He swiped his scythe towards Alphonse, only to be hit by a fire attack from Mustang. Pride yelped as he was burned by the fire, he was just about to be hit by attacks from both Mustang and Armstrong as Envy ran and carried him away from there. "Thank you, Envii!" Pride said smiling. (A/N they pronounce Envy's name as 'Envii' in the Japanese version)

"Whatever, let's just get done here so that we can keep going" Envy said and put Pride down onto his feet. Pride nodded and brought his scythe in front of him, his hood had fallen down from his head as he had been hit by the first attack, and his ears were pinned back.

Some soldiers stationed in Dublith had heard the commotion and came running. Envy's smirk just widened.

"Sir!" one of them greeted as they saw Mustang.

"Keep your guard up! Don't let them get away" Mustang ordered. The men nodded and they all waited for the other part to begin. After some minutes of silence, apart from some whining from Pride about that he was bored, Envy sprung into action soon followed by Pride. Envy motioned to Pride to take care of Mustang and the others while he took care of the soldiers. As Pride started to fight he also began to hum on a song, he had heard somewhere. One of the soldiers had snuck up behind him as he swiped his scythe towards Armstrong and shot him in the back of his head. Pride fell limp to the ground and lied there lifeless for a dew seconds before furiously grabbing hold of the man's neck, as he bent down to look if it was eliminated. His claws dug into the skin, making blood run freely from the wounds. Fury were present in the dull golden orbs, narrowed as their owner looked at the human, being very pissed.

"How dare you? That wasn't very nice" he spat. Then he grinned. "You know what?" the soldier shock his head very fast, cause of the fear running like fire through his body. The chimera homunculus brought the tip of the scythe towards the man's neck. The man started to sweat and swallowed hard. "Since you aren't one of those bastards I'll spare your life, but then you'll have to get away from here now and never piss me off again. Got it?" the soldier nodded quickly, and Pride released the man from his iron grip. The man stumbled away down the street while clutching his neck. Everyone just stared at him, they didn't believe their eyes. Pride didn't take any notice and just stared at his claws, before starting to clean them with his tongue, just like a cat.

"WTF-?!" Mustang exclaimed, freaked out by Pride's actions. Pride stopped his ehm, grooming and glanced towards the freaked out crowd. He smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"O'chibi-chan..." Envy said as he put a hand to his headband. The remaining soldiers had cornered the sin, not that he cared, they wasn't a threat to him anyway. Pride never noticed when Al sneaked behind him and suddenly attacked him, causing the sin to give away a scream in surprise. Pride fell to the ground with a 'tud' and groaned. His scythe disintegrated as soon as it left his hands and fell to the ground. Envy seeing this tried to get past the soldiers, but it didn't do much since Armstrong, Falman and Breda had come to help them with the elder sin. Pride struggled to free himself of the weight on top of him, who would have thought that Al was so heavy? Naw just kiddin again. But he was taller then the young sin and weighted more. Al glared at the sin, his usually soft and kind eyes were ice cold and hard.

"Where is my brother? What have you done to him?" Pride looked at him with a weird bored look in his eyes. He kept struggling.

"You stupid meatbag! I haven't done anyhing to the old me, get it?! I was jusyt fine until you got your body back! After that I went through hell a thousand times and wasn't going to come back, if not for Envy. He saved me!" Pride hissed, as he continued trashing. Al had had enough of the sin and punched the sin several times in the face. Suddenly Pride opened his mouth and a inhuman screech emitted from it.

"What's going on out here?!" Izumi yelled when she slammed the door open. Everyone froze, even Envy. Al's eyes widened slightly in fear, still sitting on top of Pride, restraining him. Pride didn't even struggle at the moment.

"T-teacher?" Al stuttered.

"Mommy?" Pride asked, cocking his head towards her. Izumi's gaze softened slightly for a moment, but then it got hard again.

"Alphonse, release him" she ordered calmly. Everyone save Pride and Envy stared at her in disbelief, just pissing her off more.

"B-but Teacher...don't you know what he is?" Al asked, totally confused. Izumi looked at him calmly, even if her hands twitched a little in irritation.

"Yes, he IS your brother. Now Al, let him go"


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO**

**EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW**  
**AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was**

**one of my favorite FMA**  
**fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked**

**on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the**

**story. So I PM'd and asked**

**if they would mind me**  
**continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th**  
**chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters**

**Chapter 7**

"Yes, he IS your brother. Now Al, let him go"

"He's a HOMUNCULUS! He's NOT my brother! He's just a cheap imitation!" Al snapped angrily, never noticing the slight flinch Pride made. Izumi noticed and shook her head slowly.

"I'm very well aware that he's one of the homunculi. I've known for awhile now. I also know that he isn't to blame for his condition" she glared at Mustang and the others. Seeing Al's sudden shock, Pride saw his chance and brought up his knees between himself and Al, and pushed Al of him. Then he bolted over to where the soldiers had cornered Envy and knocked them over, so that the green haired sin could get away. Then he scrambled over to Izumi and hugged her, burying his face I her stomach as his legs gave away. Envy had followed and now he were right beside Izumi. Soft sobs could be heard through the silence.

"T-teacher!" Al exclaimed in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes; his teacher hugged one of the monsters! And not just anyone of them, but the one that she claimed was his brother!

"Alphonse Elric! Will you be quiet!?" Izumi barked at him, silencing him immediately. Everyone stared at Izumi and Pride, not really sure what to think or make out of it.

"Pride, are you okay?" she asked gently. The young sin looked up with teary eyes and nodded slightly, as if he wasn't sure. "That's fine. Now to you" she said looking at Envy, but also glancing at Al. Envy looked at Izumi his hand resting on his hip. "Envy, I want you to take Pride and go home. Don't worry about your fruits, you can send 'her' later to pick it up" Envy nodded and took Pride into his arms. When he did Mustang snapped out of his semi shcoked state.

"I can't allow that those creatures are free to go. They are to be destroyed as they are seen" he exclaimed, putting his fingers in a snapping position. Envy who had turned his back towards them, turned his head slightly. His eyes were cold and hard.

"I warn you, you bastard shit of human trash. If you do anything like that to Pride, I'll kill everyone you ever cared for" Envy said smoothly, his voice full of malice. "Oh and before you do something increadably stupid...Look into your own military if you want to know what happened to Ed" and by that he ran of with Pride in high speed. Izumi looked after them until they disappeared out of sight., then she sighed with a content smile, laced with content, and went to gather the bag of fallen fruits. Hawkeye approached her together with Hughes, both of them wore a similar look upon their faces.

"Why did you let those creatures go? And why do you care so much of those monsters?" Hughes asked. Izumi didn't look up as she picked up the fruits.

"I let them go, because they haven't done anything wrong. They're-"

"Haven't done anything wrong?! They've killed many people. Pride's killed at least 10 men working for the military, and Envy's killed countless of innocent humans!" Mustang growled.

"That may be, but Pride haven't killed without a reason. He's just out for justice. Are you aware of how much torment he went through before he became what he is today?" Izumi asked. Everyone remained silent, as they all noticed the seriousness and hidden pain in her eyes. "No? I didn't think so"

"But I thought that the homunculi... I mean when we tried to-" Al broke off, but he didn't have to finish that sentence. Everyone knew what he reffered to; the night they had tried to bring back their mother. "I thought you only coould do it, with the right basic makeup of the human body" he finished.

"Well, in most cases that is very much true, but Pride is different..."

"Just what exactly do you mean?" Hughes asked curiously/serious.

"He never died. He was turned into a homunculus when his body was still alive, right after they had made him into a chimera. They didn't even finish him" Everyone stared at her perplexed.

"Then how come that you help them?" Mustang asked pissed.

"All I'll say is that one night Envy showed up at my doorstep. First I was about to kick his ass, but then I noticed that he had Pride in his arms. Let's just say that Pride was in a pretty bad shape and since he wasn't finished he wasn't about to make it. I helped Envy to finish him, since neither of us wanted him to die. AND I care about Prie, and since he likes Envy I care about him as well, despite everything. That's all I have to say to you. Good night!" she said as she went inside her house and slammed the door shut.

The city  
soldiers looked confused at the scene. Of course they had no idea what was going on since they weren't in Mustang's group. They knew of Izumi and her temper, as well as the Elrics. They didn't understand why the fight had started at all, so they decided to be wise and leave it be. They saluted before leaving Mustang's group on the street. No one spoke up for a couple of minutes, and it was Hughes who broke the silence.

"So, what now?" Mustang glanced towards Izumi's house.

"I want someone to surveil Mrs. Curtis' house. Mrs. Curtis said something to Envy about sending "her" to get their things. I want to know who and where this person goes afterwards. Perhaps she'll lead us to their lair"

"But sir, what about what Mrs Curtis said about Pride? And what Envy said about Ed?" Hawkeye asked. mustang looked at her with serious eyes.

"Let me get this straight, I am not sure if their stories. I do doubt that Mrs Curtis would lie about her story, but I do however not doubt that Envy would. He could have come up with what he told ehr and us. So I wouldn't have to much hope to find Fullmetal-"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, but silenced as Roy put a hand up to do exactly that.

"But I'll look into out military just in case" he then turned to Al. "Al, I don't want you to go after Pride by yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. But why?" Al replied.

"Al, he is dangerous, no matter who he looks like. By what I've been able to tell by the two times we've met him, he's very hostile towards us. I don't want yout o get hurt by that creature, and then face your brother's wrath when we find him" and by that he ended the conversation. A soldier were ordered to stay and surveil Mrs Curtis' house, while the others went to a hotel to sleep and take care of their wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO**

**EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW**  
**AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was**

**one of my favorite FMA**  
**fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked**

**on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the**

**story. So I PM'd and asked**

**if they would mind me**  
**continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th**  
**chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters**

Chapter 8 

One year and seven months ago...

Edward Elric and his younger brother had just come back from a mission, while searching for the Philosopher's Stone. They had been in a small town up north. Not a very big one, just one with about 30 people or so. Some chimeras had been terrorizing the town and of course Mustang had sent Ed there to take care of the problem. This of course resulted with Ed's automail arm to break, again. So now he had to report back to Colonel Mustang and after that go see Winry.

Edward and Alphonse entered the Eastern H.Q. and were greeted by Hawkeye, and Black Hayate. She was right about to enter the Colonel's office with a bunch of papers in her arms. She looked up as she heard Alphonse's footsteps.

"Well, hello boys. How did the mission go Edward?" she asked smiling slightly. Edward scratched the tip of his nose, before replying.

"Well, we did take care of those chimeras, but we never found out who made them or let them lose. So I guess we made some progress" he said shrugging. It was true, they hadn't found any clue of where the chimeras came from. It was just like they had appeared from nowhere or someone released them there. It wasn't very much more they could do there, so they went back to the Eastern City after calling the Colonel. The lead he had given them on the Stone was proven false as well, so it was just one disappointment after the other.

"That's good. Very well, shall we go inside the Colonel's office and make sure that he works?" she asked. Ed nodded and smiled evily. He took the papers from her hands, so she could take out her gun. Then she opened the door and shot...right beside the Colonel's head. The Colonel in question screamed and stared wide eyed at her. Then he noticed the sniggering Fullmetal beside the Lieutenant. "I hope you are working, sir" she said placing her gun back, and taking the papers from Ed. "Here's some more reports that will need your signature" she said placing them before him on the desk. Ed noticed the grimache on the Colonel's face and sniggered some more.

"I see that you're back, shrimp" Mustang stated, his normal smirk covering his face. Ed's eyes narrowed and started to twitch. A vein twitched irritably at the side of his forehead. Al sighed and grabbed his brother just in time as he exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE WOULD BE MISTAKEN FOR A MICROSCOPIC PIECE OF DUST?!" he snapped, fighting against Al's grasp.

"Brother, he didn't say that" Al said, as he handled his struggling older brother. If Ed heard him or not was hard to tell, but after a few minutes he calmed down enough so his brother could let him go.

"So, I heard that you took care of the chimeras. Did you find any clues of where they came from?" Mustang asked. Ed huffed, with his arms crossed.

"No, we didn't. It's just like they came from no where" Ed replied. He was tired, no matter how he looked or appeared. He had this strange feeling, and had been having it for a couple of days now. He just couldn't place why he felt this way.

"I see. Well, you better rest for awhile now, shrimp, after all you've been up past your bed time" Mustang smirked and once again Ed snapped, but this time Al couldn't catch him in time. Ed ran towards Mustang his automail fist clenched and ready to punch "I didn't think you'd like to be court martialed (sp?), Fullmetal?" Mustang smirked as Ed stopped abruptly, only to stomp his way out of the office.

"I can't stand the man! Why does he always have to insult me or start tease me about my height?!" Ed growled as he threw himself onto the hotel bed. Al just sighed and sat down in a chair. He couldn't really understand why his brother just couldn't accept his small stature, but then again it might just be better that way. Al loved his brother, but sometimes he could wish that his brother would get a little more mature about some things.

"Brother..." Al sighed. Ed ignored him, his back turned towards him. Al sighed and stood up, then he went out of the room and went down stairs to the lobby. Ed sighed and turned around still lying onto the bed. His eyes softened slightly before he too went up and pulled on his coat. He walked downstairs and walked out of the hotel. He looked up at the sky and at the sparkling stars above.

He walked down the streets of the Eastern city not really bothering to look where exactly he went. His head was so full of thoughts about Al, the Philosopher's stone and much more. Especially about the chimeras. Suddenly he walked past an alley and saw something in the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked into the alley, when he didn't see anything he walked inside it. A moment after his world turned black.

When he finally came to, he found himself bound to a wall. His hands and legs were chained so that he couldn't clap his hands together to transmute. Around him there were some white lines and as he looked around himself he found out that it was a transmutation circle. His eyes widened and he started to struggle. Then a chuckle could be heard from one of the corners. Ed stopped and glared in the direction of the corner.

"It's no use trying to escape, young alchemist. I've made those chains in a very hard metal and you can't break them no matter how strong you are" a male voice said. Ed just continued to glare. "I'm happy that we finally meet face to face. You've only met my creations so far"

"So it was you who made those chimeras in the city up north, you bastard!" Ed stated, his teeth gritted. The man chuckled yet again and came into sight. He was in his mid fourties and wore a blue military uniform.

"Yes, it was. It wasn't my intention in the beginning, but then again they begged me for it. Sadly, you killed them all, so now I have to redo my projects" he said, before placing his hands on the array around Ed. Ed screamed as he felt himself be deconstructed.


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO**

EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW  
AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was

one of my favorite FMA  
fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked

on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the

story. So I PM'd and asked

if they would mind me  
continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th  
chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters

Chapter 9?

Ed groaned as light hit his eyes. His body was aching all over and he felt a migraine coming. He sat up and brought his right hand to his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the same alley as he had blacked outed in, before being captured by that crazy man. When the thought of that man came into his mind he jumped to his feet and looked around franticly.

"Where the fuck did that man go? Was he even here? If he wasn't then why the hell do my body hurt so? Didn't he -" Ed silenced abruptly, not finishing the question. He felt his body's heat leave him, and shuddered. He wished that it all just had been a bad dream, but the ache of his body said another thing. "What did he do to me?" he then asked himself sadly. He looked at his hands, and blinked twice as he saw that his nails had turned into claws (A/N they're looking a bit like Inuyasha's). He then looked around the alley to find something that could reflect his reflection. He found some pieces of broken glass and an old pot. He slowly went towards them and looked into them.

As soon as he saw his own reflection he jumped. He couldn't believe his damn misfortune. There were always something that just had to mess it all up! And it always had to happen to him...

He stared into the broken pieces of glass, and back at him stared a modified feline version of himself. On top off his head there were two pair of large, fuzzy golden cat ears. He nearly jumped as he felt something caress his back slightly, and looked back to see a tail sprouting from his caudal vertebra.

"This can't be happening..." Ed sulked. Falling to his knees. His ears dropped to the sides and his tail laid limp on the filthy ground. His head were bent down and his bangs hid his eyes. After a loooong moment of silence, a chuckle could be heard, coming from the blond boy. If any one would have happened to walked by in that moment, they'd believe he was a loony, but fortunately for him it didn't.

"So this is what it has come to, huh? I never thought this would happen, but then again... How am I going to hide this from everyone? I won't be able to hide it from Al very long, the same goes for first lieutenant Hawkeye and Black Hayate of course. Then there's Colonel useless... aw man, I'm screwed" he muttered. He pulled his hood up, hiding those furred ears of his and wrapped his tail around his waist.

"I might just as well go to the HQ. I bet Al's told everyone that I went missing... for how long exactly? A day? Two?" he asked himself as he walked down the streets towards the HQ. There were a crack of lightning and suddenly the rain poured down, drenching Ed from top to toe. Ed hissed and he just wanted to take cover, but he resisted the instincts from the cat within him.

Finally Ed reached HQ and when he finally came under roof, he shook himself to get away most of the water. He felt the urge to start cleaning himself like a cat and stomped towards the part of the building where the Colonel's office were. His now better hearing could pick up shouting from that part when he came closer. As he came to the door to Mustang's office he saw Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery standing there with their ears placed on one of the doors. Ed sweatdropped and coughed softly, to gain their attention. All four of them jumped startled and turned their heads towards him.

"I'm sure the Colonel would fry you if he knew that you were eavesdropping on his conversation, and then Hawkeye would shoot you" he said with a knowing smirk, his golden eyes glinting.

"Boss! Y-you're back?!" Havoc exclaimed. Breda, Falman and Fuery just stared at him. Ed snorted and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HIM?!" a voice screamed from the other side of the door.

"Oh well, tell me, what's going on in there?" he asked with a raised eye brow. Havoc lit a new cigarette, since he had dropped his earlier one when Ed scared them.

"Well, when you went missing two days ago your brother, well, let's just say that he came here yesterday after something happened to him" Havoc said. "I think it's better if you look for yourself" he added, and opened the door without knocking. The room fell silent as Havoc entered. The Colonel looked very irritated for being disrupted, as Hawkeye, Al, Hughes and Armstrong just looked at him.

"Havoc, what is the meaning of this?" Mustang asked angered. Havoc shrugged.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that we have a visitor" he said as Ed entered. All five of them stared at him in shock and Ed looked at Al in shock as well. Somehow Al had gotten his body back!

"Brother!" Al exclaimed as he ran over and hugged his brother. He still had the same short hair he had when he was younger, but his body had aged to hid true age and on top of it all; he was taller then Ed. Ed just let his brother hug him, since he was in a daze. Al looked at Ed worried when he didn't say anything. "Brother?"

"I-I'm okay, Al... just a l-little overwhelmed..." Ed replied shakily. "W-when? How?"

"I'm not really sure brother, it was after you disappeared though..." Al replied. Ed nodded absentminded. Could it be that AL had got his body back, when he himself became a chimera? Could it be that Truth thought that it was enough punishment for both of them when it happened?

"Well, it's nice to see that you're okay, shrimp? Could you be so kind and tell us where you've been?" Mustang asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN A BACTERIA WOULD SEE HIM?" Ed yelled.

"You did. Now could you please tell us where you've been the last two days?" he repeated. Ed snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know. Someone took me, abused me and then threw me out on a street. I can say this though it's the same man who made all those chimeras and let them out in that village up North" Ed replied. Hughes and Hawkeye looked at him with worry.

"Edward, do you know if he did something else except hurting you?" Hughes asked. Ed looked at him, debating weather or not to tell them.

"No, he didn't" he lied. Even if they believed him, the guilt and fear he felt was much worse then anything that could happen in the future...But he was wrong


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO  
EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was  
one of my favorite FMA fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked  
on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the  
story. So I PM'd and asked  
if they would mind me continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters...**

**Chapter 10**

_Small jump in time- to where Envy saved Ed (first part will be recap from chapter 1)_

"I haven't seen you for some time now, O'chibi-san. How have you been?" the voice was one that Ed recognized, but he didn't care. A soft light illuminated the small cell, and beside his bed was now Envy in his normal form. Ed continued to gaze at him, like a interested kitten...without much excitement, but still just as curious. Envy noticed this and smiled slightly, surprising the smaller blond chimera. " Have the stupid humans been mean to you?" Envy asked as he sat down beside Ed. Ed shivered and moved closer to the wall. Envy noticed, and his face softened much to Ed's surprise. "What have they done to you, O'chibi-san? You're not yourself and where is your brother?" Ed's eyes darkened and narrowed in anger, hurt and hate... Envy noticed red markings covering the blond chimera's body, it's very close to a transmutation circle. On his left shoulder there was a space, of normal skin, formed as a circle.

"Stupid... bad..." Ed said weakly. Envy's eye brows were raised at that. Ed looked up at him, then hesitantly moving back, uncertain of Envy's reaction and intentions. He had longed for someone to care and for physical contact. "chimera...homunculi... hurts..." Envy nodded, finally catching on.

"Want to get out? Go with me?" Envy asked softly. Ed's eyes stared into his, still clouded, but Envy could see happiness now there as well.

"y...es..." Ed nodded slowly. Envy nodded and slowly picked the small chimera up bridal style, but not before draping a blanket around the boy's as good as exposed body. Ed snuggled closer to the sin and sighed in content. Envy opened the door and looked if was okay to go. He made his way through the building and towards the exit when suddenly people came running towards them. Envy started to run, as the bullets were fired at them. Ed suddenly screamed in agony and warm liquid ran down Envy's arm and waist. Envy growled and ran as fast as he could outside and as far away from the place as possible. There he stopped to check upon the blond chimera boy. Ed was gasping hard for air, his breathing was irregular and he was bleeding from bullet wounds in his chest and stomach. Envy decided to run to the only one that could help him in the area...

As he ran with Edward in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. Edward had willingly let him save him, which meant that the smaller one had some positive feelings for him. That was very precious to him, Sure he had been envious of him before, but he had also had feelings for the small boy. Not that he'd ever shown it or admitted it.

"Hey, o'chibi-san?" Envy said as he ran. Ed looked up at him with those dazed eyes, confusion written all over his features. "What did they really do to you? And why?"

"Not know... hurts...betrayed..." Ed replied. Envy nodded, perhaps he shouldn't ask the smaller one more, until he was better.

"It's okay, we're soon there. I just hope she'll help..." Envy muttered as he came to the city gates of Dublith. He went through the small town in the middle of the night, he strode confidently towards a small building with a 'MEAT' sign. He knocked on the door a few times, rather hard as well. Cursing could be heard form inside and Envy quickly went away from the door, when it seconds later slammed open, revealing a pissed of Izumi Curtis.

"What the hell are you coming knocking on my door in the middle of the night?!"she barked, before she noticed who it was. She gave Envy a cold glare "what do you want homunculus?" she asked coldly.

"Calm down, I'm not here as an enemy. In fact I'm not your enemy at all anymore" Envy stated. "I need help, well not exactly me"

"Why would I help you?" Izumi asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Like I said it's not I who is in need of your help, it's rather him" Envy motioned towards the blond in his arms, who Izumi finally noticed.

"Ed? What did you do to him?" she asked angered, taking the small boy from the sin in a matter of seconds. Ed whimpered slightly at the loss of the comfort he had felt from Envy.

"It wasn't me! It was some stupid military superiors underlings! I'd never do that to chibi-chan!" Envy protested. Ed opened his eyes slightly, wanting to see who had taken him from Envy and to protect the other.

"M-mommy? Not... Envy... Innocent" Ed said slowly. Both Izumi and Envy looked at Ed as if he'd grown a head. Then Ed began to cough up blood.

"Damn it! He's going to die if we don't do something!" Envy cursed. Izumi had listened to Edward and decided to thrust the sin, if just for the moment, since he seemed sincere about caring about Ed.

"What must I do?" she asked. Envy looked at her surprised.

"Well, I guess we have to finish what they started with him, and that's turning him into a homunculi completely. They seemed to take the transmutations in stages, so that there wouldn't be a rebound. We need some red water stones as well, but I have enough with me"

"This sounds very dangerous. How will I know that I won't be taken by the Gate?" she asked. Envy smiled.

"That's why I have a Philosopher's stone with me as well" he replied smirking. This only made Izumi wonder if Envy has known about it before he saved Ed.

"Well, then let's get to work" she said, going back inside, Envy following her and closing the door. Envy followed her to a door and down into a cellar. There Izumi put Ed on a small couch and made the necessary preparations for the transmutation. Envy sat down beside Ed and stroked his face softly. Izumi watched him from the corner of her eyes. She had to admit that she was kinda surprised to see the sin be so loving towards Edward. "Why are you helping Edward? You've tried to kill him several times in the past" Envy glanced at her, still stroking Edward's face.

"That's because I've never faced him alone, I've always had the others around me and I'm tired of listening to Dante. Besides I... actually like O'chibi-chan..." Envy said silently. Izumi smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Edward's been alone for quite some time, and I have a feeling that he likes you as well. He'll need a lot of support in the future, especially after this..." she said sadly. Envy nodded.

"So...are you done yet?" he asked, surprisingly friendly. Izumi only nodded. Envy lifted Edward into his arms. Ed gave off a silent scream. "It's okay, Ed... It'll be okay very soon" Envy soothed lovingly. Envy laid Edward down in the middle of the circle and put a rather large Philosopher's stone beside him. "You know, you could use a bit of the stone to recreate your intestines. I'm sure Edward would like that" Izumi looked at him shocked.

"I couldn't possibly-" she started, cut Envy cut her off.

"Yes, you could. He'll need you as well, and I believe he thinks of you as a mother" Izumi sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll do it for Ed then" she agreed. Envy smiled nodding. Izumi clapped her hands and put them on the circle, thus activating it. A blue light emitted as well as a glowing red light from the stone.

When the light died down it revealed Edward, now fully healed and transmuted. His clothes had changed to a pair of similar to Envy's, but he had one glove that went up to his elbow and one that almost covered his whole arm. As well as ankle wrapping things. His hair was loose and his ourobouros mark were placed on his left shoulder. Ed slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Chibi-chan? Can you remember anything?" Envy asked, as he and Izumi came over. Ed looked up at him, and smiled softly, his furry ears folded back gently towards his skull.

"Envy... Thank you" He said softly as he hugged the other male, who blushed slightly.

"Ed..." Izumi said gently. Ed looked at her, with a small smile. "What happened?"

"I was captured by some military people, they used me in bad experiments. Torture... I was alone. No one cared. They never looked after me, I was just a tool to all of them. Al abandon me as he got body back. Me not wanted no more" (A/N I know it sounds weird when he talks, but it's deliberate that I write it)

"WHAT?!" Izumi screamed in rage. Ed whimpered, as she heard that she calmed down and hugged him. Ed relaxed in the embrace. "Ed, I'm still here for you, so is Sig and Mason"

"As am I" Envy added. Feeling a little bit left out. Ed left Izumi's arms and hugged Envy again, before kissing him slightly on the cheek. Envy's eyes widened slightly. "Ed?"

"hmm? Me Ed, but still not Ed. Give me new name? Envy? Please? Me homunculi, need new name" Ed asked. Envy and Izumi looked at him shocked.

"What? Are you sure about this?" Envy asked gently. Ed nodded. "well then...how about Pride?"

Ed's eyes softened, and he launched himself at Envy again.

"I'll take that as he said 'yes'" Izumi stated. Envy laughed and agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO  
EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was  
one of my favorite FMA fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked  
on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the  
story. So I PM'd and asked  
if they would mind me continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th chapter but till then I'm putting up the first 11 chapters...**

Chapter 11

Pride lay peacefully on a bed sleeping heavily. Envy and Izumi sat in the room with him, by a small table. Envy glanced over at Pride every second, to make sure that the boy was alright.

"So Envy, what have you planned to do now?" Izumi asked, looking at the green haired sin. Envy looked at her, slightly surprised by the question. He hadn't really thought of that, until now that is.

"I don't know yet, I want to protect him I guess. I'm very sure that Dante would lay her hands on him, once she hears of him that is. I don't want her to take his free will away, I do not want her to use him. I won't let him become his puppet!" he growled lowly, so that he wouldn't wake the younger one up, he could see one of the golden feline ears twitch slightly.

"I see... So what are you going to do about it? Dante knows your weakness, and if I know her right, I know she has it close to her" Izumi said, looking at him, her hands resting on the table in front of her. Envy looked down into the wooden surface.

"I don't really know... I wish there was some way to get rid of her, but I can't do it... and Pride's too weak right now... and I really don't want him to kill anyone...To become bloodthristy...not that it's wrong to kill sometimes" he added with a smirk. Izumi merely shook her head. Both of them were startled by a pair of pale tattooed arms wrapping themselves around Envy's neck. Envy lifted his head a little and saw the pale face of Pride. Pride nuzzled him, even though the older sin stiffened slightly at first, but relaxed almost immediately.

"Edward?" Izumi said confused. Both she and Envy thought that he was asleep but it seemed like he had woken up during their talk. Pride looked at her with his dazed eyes. Pride stayed silent for minutes, his eyes closed as he nuzzled the side of Envy's face.

"I'll help..." was the only thing Pride said after the silence.

Two months later

Envy walked inside Dante's mansion, inside he was greeted by his 'siblings'. They could see that something changed with him, but what they weren't sure of, the only ones who had a slight idea were Sloth and Lust. Envy walked into the room were Dante sat by a table, writing something down. Probably an order to Bradley. He grimaced at the thought of that idiot, the one who didn't deserve the name he had been given. His little chibi-chan deserved it a thousand times more then Bradley.

Dante stopped writing and looked up at Envy, her eyes showing no emotions what so ever. Envy didn't really care, he wasn't afraid of her anymore, he had no reason to. He had someone he wanted to protect, and that was what fueled him right now.

"Envy, where if I may ask have you been for the last couple of months? I sent you on a mission, to kill Edward Elric, yet you never reported back" she asked with honey in her voice. Or rather poisoned honey, Envy thought.

"I've been busy, besides I couldn't find fullmetal shorty" he replied, lying. Dante looked at him with narrowing eyes. Envy was still unfazed by this.

"Oh really? So you've failed me yet again, is that it? Envy, too many times you've failed to kill that boy. I don't think you want to kill him" she stated venomously. Envy smirked at her amused.

"So you finally figured it out, hag? You're right, I don't want to kill him, so what? Why would I kill someone that I love? I'd rather just kill you, mother" he replied with his insane smile. Dante glared at him.

"You seem to forget that I can kill you right here, William!" she snarled. Envy just looked at her, not really caring about her threat. "And that's exactly what I'll do!" she said moving her hand toward a drawer at her desk.

"I won't let you kill Envy" a soft voice said from behind her. Dante turned around startled, only to come face to face with someone she never expected to see. Edward Elric. Or so she first thought, because when she looked closer she saw the tattoos, the ourobouros and the feline parts.

"Who the hell are you? Don't tell me that foolish puppet of mine decided to make you his pet" she said cruelly. Pride looked at her in anger. His ears pinned back and his tail moved angrily.

"Don't call Envy foolish puppet. He no puppet! Pride will kill you to save Envy" Pride said, as he noticed the other sins looking at him both shocked and hopeful? He looked back to find Dante gone and the drawer opened, he looked over to find Envy on the ground throwing up red stones, and Dante with a bone in her hand. "Envy!" Pride cried out.

"Even if you somehow managed to turn Elric into both a chimera and a homunculus, I do not accept that you turn on me, William!" she spat. The next thing she knew was pain. Envy glanced up to see a bloody scythe and Dante puking up blood. Pride glared as he raised the scythe again and cut Dante's throat open. Dante gurgled for a few second before her body fell to the ground, in a pool of her own blood. Pride picked up the bone, and threw it away as far as he could. Then he fell to his knees beside Envy and looked at him worried, his whole body showing his fear.

"Envy...?" Pride's voice was small, almost a whisper. Envy merely smiled a small smile. He saw the other homunculi come towards them, with Lust holding a very familiar bag. Pride tensed as they stopped in front of them. Lust lowered herself to her knees and held the bag towards him.

"Here, give him these. He should be alright then" she said friendly. Pride looked at her confused, she had hurt him before, but all he could see now was gratefulness. He took the bag and opened it, only to find red stones. He smiled and started feeding his palm tree with the stones...


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO  
EVERYONE! IM ALICE THE NEW AUTHOR FOR THE STORY 'DESTROYING ANGEL'. It was  
one of my favorite FMA fanfics with envyxed and I was sad to see it not worked  
on for so long, so I decided to take up the idea of adopting and continuing the  
story. So I PM'd and asked  
if they would mind me continuing the story and I got the thumbs up...Im going to be starting the 12th chapter **

**HERES MY CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

CHAPTER 12

Back to the present….

Al sat down thinking about what his sensei had told him, he didn't understand how she could see that thing aka Pride as his brother Edward. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Mustang walk over to him and sit.

"Al we're going to figure out what the hell is going on here and what Mrs. Curtis was talking about and we're going to find Edward." Mustang said determined. He also wanted to know what the hell caused Fullmetal or Pride to act like this.

"For the last time that thing..that..Pride isn't Edward, he would never murder anyone or join willingly with Envy!" Al said angrily. He was confused about everything and didn't know what to do. All he could do now was wait for 'her' to show up.

With Ed and Envy….

Envy walked cradling Pride to him, he finally calmed down and was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Every once in a while his ears would twitch cutely but other than that he was pretty much dead to the world.

'How dare Mustang threaten to do anything to Pride, I swear the next time I see him I'm so going to kill him. No one touches my O'chibi-chan.' Envy thought angrily. At this he picked up the pace towards the mansion holder on tighter to Pride.

Finally they arrived at the mansion to be greeted by Lust, Sloth and Wrath. They were watching Wrath play around the garden. They noticed Envy walking towards them carrying Pride. Wrath ran towards the two first.

"Welcome home Envy, why are you carrying Pride? Is he sleeping? Did something happen you seem upset?" He asked childishly. At this moment Lust and Sloth made their way towards them.

"Welcome back you two, you look a little roughed Envy. Did something happen?" Lust asked them curiously and slightly concerned.

"I'll answer your questions after I get Pride into bed also Sloth I need to ask you for a favor." He said walking past them into the house. He reached his and Prides room and set him down on the bed and pulled the covers up. Pride then sleepily opened his eyes.

"Envy are we home now?" He asked sleepily and then grumbled out. "and I didn't get to eat my fruits today thanks to those stupid military idiots."

"I know, I know but at least you got see mother right? Don't worry about your fruits Im sending Sloth to pick them up for you. Now go to sleep you've had a hard day O'chibi-chan." Envy said as he tucked Pride into bed. He then leaned down and kissed Prides little chimera ears and left room as Pride fell asleep.

"Ok so you going tell us what happened or are we going to have to guess?" asked Lust. She was sitting on the couch across from Sloth who had Wrath in her lap. He turned to look at them and frowned slightly.

"We had a run in with Mustang and his gang while I took Pride out to buy fruit, his so called little brother pretty much attacked him after we accidently bumped into them. Speaking of which Sloth can you go into Izumi Curtis's house to get the fruit we left since Mustang and Al decided to be difficult. Anyway, Al said some stuff to Pride verbally bashed him then Izumi stepped and we made or getaway. Mustang and them still think we're the ones who did this to Pride. They wont fucking listen to the truth." He said angrily.

"Why would we do those bad things to Pride, he helped save us from Dante. Besides none of us really wanted to hurt anyone, we were just following orders against our will." Sloth said sadly. Sloth acted like the mother of the group and deeply cared about everyone in their little homunculi family.

"Their fucking idiots for not choosing to believe in the truth even when its thrown in their damn faces." A voice chimed in from behind them.

"Nice of you to join us Greed, evidently we're being blamed from Pride being a homunculi. They refuse to listen to reason." Lust said annoyingly.

"Well speaking of what happened to Pride, I went digging on the shit those bastard scientists did to him and you're in for a treat."


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to personally thank the people who read and reviewed the story after I adopted it. It really meant a lot to me, especially since I was really worried nobody would want to read this story anymore after I started continuing to write it. I was also wondering if you guys could spread the word about the story so I could get more followers but you don't have too. Also I would like to give a shout out to my supporters!**

**REVIEWERS****!**

**FullmetalDemon- Thank you for the kind words, I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job so I promise to do my best at continuing this story, don't stop reviewing :)**

**Lizzie- Here's the next chapter I'm sorry it took so long, keep up with the reviews thank you :)**

**BlueRyuu- I'm happy to see people who read the original liking mine as well, I hope to live up to your expectations thank you for adding this your Favorites, it means a lot! Please keep reviewing :)**

**FOLLOWERS!**

**EnbiiElric**

**FullmetalDemon**

**I-Ate-The-Wiggles**

**MissLitago**

**NotSureWhatI'mDoing**

**Tempest S**

**FAVORITES!**

**BlueRyuu**

**EnbiiElric**

**FullmetalDemon**

**NotSureWhatI'mDoing**

**RinzlerIsTron123**

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOUR READING THIS STORY AFTER I ADOPTED IT :) ALSO THOSE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW PLEASE TRY AND REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ALSO IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UPLOADED BUT HERE IT IS SO ENJOY!_  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

In the middle of the living room surrounding a table stood Envy, Greed, Sloth, and Lust. On the table were the files of the experiments done to Pride spread out for all to see. Everyone in the room had an expression on their face that was a mix of shock, horror, disgust, and sadness as they looked at the photos of Pride or Edward since that was who he was when these were taken. They hesitantly read the documents of the results taken during the experiments and frowned. Envy was having the hardest time not breaking down and going out to find the bastards who did this to his O'chibi-chan, especially since he was the one who rescued him from that hell hole. Hearing a gasp they all looked over to see Sloth crying while holding a photo and some notes.

"This is just too cruel even for what Dante made us do." Sloth cried as she put the picture and papers down, she didn't want to look at them anymore. Envy sighed as he looked back down at the documents and kept reading. He desperately wanted to know what all the scientists used when they tried to take Prides transmutation in stages when trying to turn him into a Homunculus. It really bothered him that the military would experiment with idea of something like that. Shuffling through the stacks of papers and photos, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Lust tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I found something interesting, it's labelled 'Project Genetics' and it's got Edward Elric written all over it. Thought you might want to take look since your looking for the reason on why they tried to turn him into one of us in the first place right?" she said with a slight smirk. Envy looked at her with a dumbstruck wondering how she knew that was he was he looking for. "Look Envy I've lived with you long enough to know how to read you, so here." she said as she handed over the files. Envy smiled thanked her then began reading the contents of the files. He sat down on the couch and looked over towards the steps for a moment, at the top the steps was the master bedroom, once Dante's now his and Prides room. He turned back to his reading skimming it for a few a seconds before looking up and looking around the room. Envy knew he was putting off reading the file that he was holding, he couldn't read it just yet, he had to prepare himself mentally which was why he was distracting himself with memories.

Envy sighed as he looked at everyone in the room, 'It's funny how much things of changed since Pride became part of the family, everyone is different...'then it hit Envy as he smiled to himself,' no that's not it, everyone is finally able to act how they please since he got rid of Dante. No one really changed they just got happy.'

He looked on at the others noting the changes in everyone since Dante was killed. First he looked at Sloth who had finally calmed down and stopped crying about the experiments done to Pride, she had Wrath in her lap and they were sitting by the window against some pillows smiling and reading. Since Pride came along into the family Sloth became a mother figure to everyone not just Wrath, Sloth started treating not just Wrath as her child, but him and Pride as well. But Envy knew Pride would only see Izumi Curtis as his mother. Then there was Wrath who used to try and kill Pride when he was human, now Wrath just tries to play with him.

Envy turned his direction towards Greed who was still reading through the files scattered on the table. Envy smirked, he knew that Greed had his own way of showing that he cared about Prides well being especially since it was Greed himself who offered to find the information on what happened to Pride when he was in that horrible place. Plus he acts like what an older brother would probably act like since he's always teasing my O'chibi-chan about his kitten ears and then teaching him fighting techniques with his scythe when I can't.

Then Envy turned towards Lust who was now organizing the files. If Sloth was the nurturing mothering type in the family then Lust was the protective mothering type in the family or what Envy believed an aunt would be like. He also noticed since Pride killed Dante Lust smiled more often and it wasn't a fake smile it was a real smile. Envy knew Lust was cunning and manipulative, but she was also a great teacher and taught Pride how to be just as cunning as her. It was a surprise at how well she warmed up to Pride when he came but good all the same.

Then Envy thought about the one Homunculus who wasn't currently in the room with the rest of the them; Gluttony, he didn't really change much but Pride did get him to control who he eats so he get us into trouble. Also he stopped acting like such a wimp since Dante was killed, Pride also helped with that.

Envy was pulled out of his thoughts when the old grandfather clock chimed signaling that it was 9:00 p.m.. Startled he looked over at the clock 'Is it really 9:00 p.m. i gotta get to bed', standing up he walked to the stairs but stopped to turn around to tell everyone "Good Night seeya in the morning" then continues upstairs with the file tucked under his arm. Quietly he opens the door to the shared bedroom, walks in and closes the door behind him. Silently he makes his way over to the bed but not before setting the file on the desk that's set up against the wall. Easing himself into the King size bed and under the notices that Pride is snuggling with a pillow, feeling slightly jealous Envy eases the pillow out Prides grip and sets it out if his reach. Envy smirks triumphantly as Pride instinctively snuggles with the closes heat source. Pride snuggles into Envy's chest and purrs as he recognizes the smell of his lover. Sighing in contentment he falls back into a peaceful slumber. Hearing his O'chibi-chans purr he wraps his arms around him and soon follows him into a contented slumber.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**SO HOW WAS THAT? AGAIN IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET IT UPLOADED I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS...NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE WHAT 'PROJECT GENETICS' IS ALL ABOUT AND LITTLE INSIGHT ON WHAT THEY HAD PLANNED TO DO TO ED! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUCH! I would personally like to thank my newest friend on , iamazoroark thank you for the encouraging review and pm's! So now to thank the others!**

**Reviewers THANK YOU!**

iamazoroark

Wos99944

NekoYugi

WOLF GIRL

Guest

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**WITH ALPHONSE...**

"Everyone get into positions and wait for my signal, and for gods sake make sure to stay out of sight or at least blend in." Yelled Mustang as he reloaded his gun. It was nighttime already and we were still waiting for 'her' to show up. Alphonse sighed as he ran his fingers through his golden hair that was growing longer. He was still confused but puzzled at how things turned out with so called brother joining Envy. He thought back to what they had said before running off.

_"I warn you, you bastard shit of human trash. If you do anything like that to Pride, I'll kill everyone you ever cared for" Envy said smoothly, his voice full of malice. "Oh and before you do something incredibly stupid...Look into your own military if you want to know what happened to Ed" and by that he ran of with Pride in high speed._

What did Envy mean 'look into your own military if you want to know what happened to Ed'. Wouldn't the Colonel tell us or know something about any type of suspicious things happening in the military. Al was deep in thought when Mustang came over and shook him from his thoughts.

"Alphonse snap out it, I need you to focus here otherwise we'll lose our chances of finding Envy and your brot- I mean Pride." Mustang sighed, knowing it was frustrating for Alphonse to hear Pride being called his brother. "I need you to do something for me, like they said 'she' will be coming and Izumi Curtis will be giving her the fruits, I want you to try and see if Mrs. Curtis will let you wait with her inside."

Al just looked at him as if he just grew another head. "ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME!? SHE WOULD KILL ME IF SET FOOT ON HER DOORSTEP AT THIS POINT, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!?" He exclaimed. "Jesus Christ Alphonse keep your voice down, never mind since you're probably right." Mustang sighed and was about to say something until he heard one of the others say they see someone approaching the Butcher shop owned by the Curtis'. Alphonse tensed and got into position waiting for the figure to come closer.

"Colonel it seems to be a woman walking towards the door, she's wearing a shawl around her face so I cant get a good look at her face." One of the subordnants said in a whisper. Mustang stood up and quietly walked towards the figure who was about to knock on the door, turning around he let everyone know to wait for his signal before attacking. Turning back and raising his gun towards the figure he cocked the gun ready to fire. "Turn around slowly or I'll shoot, state your name and reason for being here NOW!" Mustang commanded.

The figure still before speaking, the voice making Al's blood run cold. "So you're the one causing my poor children such problems" the woman turned around slowly her face still covered by the shawl. "Tell me Colonel, why do keep tormenting our little Pride, hasn't he suffered enough by your filthy military kind!" SHe asked and stated with a vioce full of malice. Alphonse slowly made his way up to them while the two were arguing. Swallowing the lump in his throat he shakenly looked at the woman before him. "Who are you!?" he yelled at her.

"Alphonse I'm disapointed in you, your mother would be so ashamed with how you're treating your brother." She said sadly. Alphonse made his way closer to her and looked at her. "WHO ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" Alphonse said to her demanding to know. Mustang just watched wondering why Alphonse kept acting this way, keeping his gun pointed at the figure, he narrowed his eyes at her beginning to remove the shawl. Alphonse didnt bother masking his surprised, hurt, and the tears running down his face as he looked at the womans face, he stood shocked.

"This, it can't, you you're, its not possible" he stuttered out looking at the face of his dead mother. She looked at him and glared. "No Alphonse I'm not your mother, not any longer she is dead my name is Sloth I am a homonculis, and if you dont mind I have fruit to retrieve for Pride." Alphonse couldn't move he was too shocked at this new information and situation. He didn't pay attention to the fact of Mustang finally shooting at her and her dodging it and hitting him causing him to go flying, nor the others trying to attack and them also getting thrown feet aways. And then finally leaving with the retrieved fruits.

**With Ed and Envy...**

Envy woke to the sounds of knocking on his and Prides bedroom door. Looking over to Pride to make sure he was still ok, Pride just grumbled something unintelligent and cuddled more into Envy's side. Suppressing a laugh at his lovers antics while being half asleep, he looked at the door and said come in. The door slowly opened and Sloth walked in carrying a medium sized brown bag smiling at the scene before her. "Hello Envy, I brought back the fruit for Pride." she said setting down the bag on the table across the room. Envy looked at her and nodded his head, "Did you run into trouble while getting them?" She frowned and sighed. "Yes I did actually, Mustang and Alphonse to be exact then the rest of his dogs shot at me. I don't understand Envy what did we do to them to deserve such treatment?"

"We didn't do anything, they're just dogs being controlled by the military the so preciously love." a sleep filled voice said from under the covers. Envy looked down at Pride and sighed, starting to run his fingers through Prides hair. "I'm sorry Pride did we wake you, it's alright now so you can go back to sleep. When you wake up you can have those fruits you wanted so much." Envy turned to Sloth who nodded and left the room, closing the door saying a soft goodnight. Before she left, Pride murmured a small thanks for retrieving his fruits.


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO EVERYONE, I'M SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE AND TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. I PROMISE YOU I'M 100% DEDICATED TO WRITING THIS STORY ALONG WITH WRITING MY OTHER STORY "****BELOVED INUYOKAI****". MY ONLY REASON FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER IS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH A DEATH IN THE FAMILY ABOUT A MONTH AND WHERE I STAYED HAD LIKE NO INTERNET ACCESS, ALSO NOW BECAUSE OF THIS WHEN I GOT BACK I MISSED A LOT OF SCHOOL AND HAD TO MAKE UP A SHIT LOAD OF ASSIGNMENTS SO AGAIN I'VE BEEN BUSY, SO I APOLOGIZE! BUT REALLY I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FOLLOWERS BOTH OLD AND NEW FOR PATIENTLY WAITING AND IT REALLY HELPS SO THANK YOU, AGAIN! ALSO THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! ALSO HAPPY VALENTINES DAY XOXOXO **

**REVIEWERS**

**raineynight**

**Guest**

**my beloved .alcamy**

**Wos99944**

**OrientLove21**

**NekoYugi**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"Hey Envy", the blond whispered while his knees were tucked into his chest, his arms covered in red markings were wrapped around them along with his tail, and his head resting on top of them, golden ears folded back upon his matching golden colored hair, " Am I a freak?". The golden hazy eyes looked at Envy waiting for answer as he sat on the black couch.

Envy, who was looking through the alchemy books in their library, turned to look down at his cat eared lover who was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. Sighing, he put the advanced alchemy book down on the table that was standing near him and walked towards his O'chibi-chan. Sitting down next to Pride, Envy pulled him into his lap and held him while Pride just nuzzled into Envy's chest and purred. "Now why would you think you're a freak, O'chibi-chan? If anything your a temptation in it's purest form,my little kitten." Envy said as he licked and kissed his way up the back of Prides neck. "Ah! ENVY!" Blushing every shade of red Pride stood up and pushed Envy off of him, "DAMN IT ENVY I'M BEING SERIOUS!". Grumbling Envy pouted, so was I. Pride just glared and turned letting his back face Envy.

Sighing, Envy stood up and walked over to Pride and pulled him into a hug. Pride feeling a little surprised at his lovers actions just relaxed into the embrace. Envy pulled Pride away and held his face so they were looking eye to eye "Now listen to me Pride and listen good because I won't repeat myself." Envy said in a tone that was stern but held concern and love. " You are NOT a Freak. Were you created differently, yes. Do you have red markings that look like transmutation circles on your body, yes. Do you have cute cat ears and a tail, yes. But you're a Homunculus with that all wrapped into one. So that does not mean you're a freak my O'chibi-chan what that means is that you're unique. And I love every single thing about you, everyone here does that's why they call you family." Pride puts his hands over Envys and looks down before turning away.

"I'm sorry Envy, it's just after reading that stuff on what those scientists did to me, I can't help but think I'm weird. It makes me so angry to think I was abandoned by my so called friends and family to be a fricken science experiment." Pride bawls his fists and his tail starts bristling and swishing showing his anger. "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO ME!? JUST ABANDON ME AND LET THEM DO THAT TO ME!? NOT ONLY THAT WHAT ABOUT WHAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO TO ME BEFORE YOU RESCUED ME!?" Pride starts to cry angrily and shake before Envy wraps his arms around his little kitten. "If you hadn't come to rescued me, I don't know if I would be here, Envy that thought scares me." Tightening his hold around Pride, while petting his hair to comfort his O'chibi-chan, he whispered into Prides golden cat ear "Shh, Shh, Don't think about it ok. Just think about right now and how we're going to get revenge. Focus on how their faces will look when you come claim there lives. How they look as your scythe slices into them." Pride closes his eyes and leans more into Envy as he listens to Envy talk about his revenge against those who had betrayed him and those who had experimented on him.

Envy stood and talked about the revenge he knew Pride wanted, hoping it would calm him down. Letting him imagine it and such letting it become his source comfort for him at the moment was the best option for him before he had break down. 'He didn't deserve this, In one way I'm glad he became a homunculus so we could always be together but this wasn't how it should of happened, In no way did someone like him deserve something so cruel done to him.' Envy thought as he continued to soothe his lover who now leaned more into his embrace, 'Because Pride was still human and a homunculus he still had more emotions than the others and doesn't always know how to handle them.' Envy silently sighed in mind, Pride was only acting this way because he discovered the files Greed brought. He started to remember the night he found Pride after he looked through them. It was not a good night at all.

_FLASHBACK_

_Envy wakes up noticing there's no body laying next to him on his bed. Groggily sitting up and looking around to see if Pride just went to the bathroom that's attached to the room Envy gets up. Noticing the lights not on in the bathroom he makes his way out of the bedroom and down the steps figuring his kitten just got a midnight snack or something. But Envy had never been so wrong. _

_As Envy walked into the kitchen he saw that the lights were off, flipping the light switch on he noticed Pride wasn't in the kitchen either. 'Damn where is that sneaky little kitten'. Envy thought as he made his way to the living room, that's when he finally noticed the whimpering. Listening intently he followed the sound till it led him to the living room. Where earlier that very evening the rest of group read the discovered files containing information about the experiments done on Pride. 'And due to our carelessness and stupidity of not hiding them after reading them, this happened.'_

_"Damn it." Envy said quietly, seeing the scattered research papers, notes and pictures. Bending down he lifted the table cloth to reveal a crying and panicked Pride. As to not startle the already breaking down homunculus he spoke in a calm and gentle voice, "Hey there Pride, what are you doing under the living room table?" Pride just shakes his head and then buries his head into his knees. His tail wrapping himself like a security blanket. Envy sighs and tries again scooting a little closer but not enough to alarm, "Pride, do you mind if I sit next to you? Then maybe we can talk, but that's only if you want to, I won't force you." _

_Just as Envy was about to crawl under the table to sit next to Pride, Pride launched himself at Envy crying and burying his face into his lovers chest. Wrapping his arms around his smaller crying O'chibi-chan, he lifted him up whispering small comforting words. Together, Envy while carrying Pride, made their way back up their bedroom. With much difficulty but thanks to much practice as well, Envy managed to get onto the bed in the middle leaning on the head board still holding his crying kitten. "Pride," he said gently as he pet one of Prides soft silk like ears, "do you want to talk about it?" Pride shook his head and buried his face into Envy's chest once more. Envy sighed and was about say something more before a shaky voice answered him back. _

_"Please Envy, I can't right now. It was one thing to go thro-through it, bu-but to fi-find ou-out wh-why. I just can't talk about right now. So please just understand." Pride looked up into Envy's purple colored eyes with his own lifeless, golden, watering eyes pleading that he wouldn't have to talk about this subject just yet. Envy looked down at his lover on his lap and smiled lovingly at him, lifting a hand to wipe the tears away that had been falling as Pride asked to continue the conversation. Wiping the tears away he leaned down and gave a chaste kiss on Prides lips and then a kiss on his ears. "Alright, kitten when you feel like talking I'll be here to listen but for now you need to sleep your most likely emotionally drained and I don't want you pushing yourself, so rest." Pride nodded and gave a small smile back. Together they fell asleep all while Envy held Pride to help fight off any nightmares._

_END FLASHBACK_

Envy was pulled out from his thought as Pride got up saying he was grabbing some snacks from the kitchen. Envy watched him leave the room smiling as went. Envy stretched, Pride had just decided to open up and talk about was in the files and about what had happened to him. He only talked about small things such as, when they fed him, living conditions, and clothing. Anytime they tried to go further he would freak. 'He's getting better that's good the whole wanting to get revenge thing helps I guess. All were missing is the brains behind the operation.'

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME HOPEFULLY IT WONT TAKE ME AS LONG TO WRITE A CHAPTER! LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW! AND IDEAS FOR CHAPTER ARE WELCOME I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE GIVE ME INPUT :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for paitently waiting for me to update. I'm sorry its taken me so long to do so, I've been dealing with some family issues and it just got bad to say the least...Well heres the next chapter Enjoy!**

**Also I'm doing some more OC if you couldnt tell...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Alphonse, you need to quit brooding...I doubt anything they said was true. It was probably just to throw us off the trail of catching them." Stated Hawkeye. Alphonse just glared at the picture of him and his brother on his desk, he sighed sadly, having an internal battle with himself. "I may not trust the Homunculi, but Ed is still my brother. I want to believe him about what he said, but I also don't because he isnt Ed anymore." Al sighed again, leaning back in his chair and turned towards Mustang as he walked towards them both.

"So, I've done some digging and some things just don't add up." Mustang said in a whisper. He made a motion to Alphonse and Hawkeye to follow him so they could talk privately away from other people. Both Al and Hawkeye followed him into his office. "Alphonse who did you report to you when you filed a missing persons report for Edward?" He asked carefully. Alphonse looked down at he ground then grimaced. "I couldn't find you or Hawkeye, but I found Frank Archer, I believe his name was. He said he would personally take care of the issue and inform others to look out for Edward. Now, I'm thinking it wasn't such a good idea to tell him." Said Alphonse thinking back. Mustang looked at them both seriously as he pulled out two files and put them on his desk. "I found this in our employee archives, as you both know whenever anyone in the military is accused of any suspicion against the military, any type of crime guilty or not. That person gets a flag on their file to alert higher ups incase that person needs to be watched or discharged." He opened the first file to reveal that it was on Frank Archer. He turned the opened file to face Hawkeye and Alphonse and began.

"Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer, flagged not long after the Shou Tucker incident" Mustang glanced at Alphonse watching him as he recalled the very emotional incident. "It seems Archer was one of the officers who went with King Bradley to asses whether Tucker would keep his status as the 'Sewing-Life Alchemist'. Apparently Archer took great interest in Shou Tuckers work along with," Mustang said as he opened the second file and turned it towards the two ," Lieutenant General Raven. Raven isn't flagged but he is mentioned in Archers file when he was flagged." Hawkeye looked at the file of Raven then up at Mustang. "What exactly was Archer flagged for?" She asked. Mustang looked down at Archer's file and reached to turn the page. He then sat down in his chair and began talking again. "As you both know Shou Tucker was discovered to be using humans in his chimera experiments by both you and your brother. He was placed under house arrest while soldiers were posted both in and around his home to make sure he didn't make a run for it. But, again as you both know before we could officially arrest him his home was broken into. His recently created experiment he made from his daughter was found dead. As for Tucker he went missing."

"I was one of the few officers in charge of hunting down Tucker." Mustang tightened his fist and glared at his desk. "Evidently to my just recently discovered knowlegde, one of the other people also made in charge was Archer and he was given the orders from Raven." Alphonse looked dismayed and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Mustangs desk. As did Hawkeye. "This was confidential information", he again turned the page to Archers file," he was not exactly arrested but was held in suspicion for suposedly aidding Tucker with his experiments. Raven testified against that fact and Archer was let free." Alphonse looked up. "So Archer is a suspect in my brothers disapearance, him and Raven both. So what they said was maybe true about looking into our own military and finding the answers."

* * *

**AND CLIFF HANGER...**


End file.
